Bittersweet
by Deftonsita
Summary: Secuencia de Sayonara. Despues de catorce años Naruto regresa a Konoha y Sakura ve su oportunidad de enmendar las cosas, lo que no sabe esque Naruto ya no esta solo.
1. Capitulo 1

**Espero que les agrade este fic, se desarrolla despues del OneShot de Sayonara. **

**Capitulo 1.**

* * *

La sentía por todos lados, recorriendo su cuerpo. Los parpados le pesaban tanto… el cansancio se cernía sobre el.

Lentamente levanto su mano, era agua en lo que flotaba, blanca y transparente, una sensación de pureza se apodero de el… como si fuese un deja vu, recordó, ya había estado en ese lugar.

Kyuubi… - dijo en voz alta, aunque a pesar de todo no esperaba respuesta.

Tanto tiempo… mocoso.

Naruto soltó una risa irónica. Si, tanto tiempo.

Ya no soy un niño, Kyuubi… no te as dado cuenta?

Oh! Si claro! El espacio aquí ahora es más grande. Definitivamente as crecido, pero para mi no dejas de ser un mocoso. Por que no te acercas y me dejas matarte de una vez para poder salir a divertirme un rato? - le dijo con sorna - en estos momentos seria tan fácil...

Naruto sintió como si la voz del demonio se alejase. Sus parpados temblaron, amenazaban con dejarlo en la inconciencia y a pesar de que un poco de descanso le vendría muy bien, el sabia que no debía dejarse llevar.

Estaba tan cansado.

No eres el único que esta agotado, mocoso.

La voz profunda del gigantesco zorro de nueve colas resonaba por todo el lugar y en los oídos de Naruto. Sonaba tétrico… a pesar de tantos años "el joven" Naruto aún se estremecía cada vez que escuchaba a Kyuubi hablar dentro de su cabeza.

A veces creía estar loco cada vez que lo escuchaba; lo sacaba de onda en momentos inoportunos. Otros pensaban lo mismo cuando lo veía hablar solo.

Pero nunca ella…

Ella...

Que sucedía, en su cabeza todo era un caos. Deseaba descansar, pero algo en su mente se lo impedía hacerlo. Quería regresar a la realidad, pero le faltaban fuerzas.

_Fuerzas..._

Jamás había sentido falta de estas, tenia la mejor fuente de poder, dos tipos de chakras; nunca había sentido la necesidad de utilizar en exceso el del zorro... solo Gaara había sido la excepción, otro demonio.

Luchaste demasiado... llegaste a tu limite y casi al mío...

_Luche? _

De que hablas, Kyuubi? - incluso le pesaba hablar.

No me hagas llevarte de regreso a la realidad, niño.

Realidad? - Naruto se sorprendió de la voz que había salido de su garganta... tan monótona y sin vida.

Mira a tu alrededor, espera - dijo rápidamente el demonio - mejor, _observa _detalladamente.

Naruto hizo lo que Kyuubi le dijo, giro se cabeza a un costado... el agua en la que flotaba ya no era cristalina; en cambio, ahora era de un color carmesí y se hacia cada vez mas espesa... era sangre.

Sus ojos salieron de sus orbitas. El gigantesco zorro reía.

Como si un choque eléctrico le hubiese alcanzado, Naruto se levanto entre el mar de sangre, apoyo sus pies al suelo y miro el liquido rojo que se escapaba entre sus dedos. Estaba horrorizado.

No te preocupes, es tuya.

Como si leyese sus pensamientos la voz de Kyuubi respondió. Instintivamente Naruto miro su cuerpo, sus ropas de ANBU estaban intactas, al igual que el...

_Observa_... se recordó.

Cortes profundos aparecieron por todo su cuerpo, el uniforme estaba hecho jirones, sus heridas sangraban profusamente.

Después, como si algo lo jalase hacia atrás, comenzó a caer de espaldas al agua ensangrentada, escuchaba voces desesperadas, gritaban.

Se sentía transportado a otro lugar...

* * *

Con una fuerte exhalación Naruto recobro aire y trato de sentarse, en lo que fuera en lo que estuviese, agitando sus manos frente a el, solo para que estas fuesen apresadas por las de alguien mas y ser recostado una vez más por una fuerza invisible sobre sus hombros.

Al haber tocado fondo el panorama era diferente... ya no estaba flotando en el agua, si no que ahora era transportado en una camilla por varias personas histéricas.

Algo había sucedido... pero no lo recordaba.

* * *

La luz le lastimaba los ojos, sentía como si se hubiese tomado litros y litros de sake y ahora tuviese que pagar su estupidez con una terrible resaca. Sentía su boca seca, los labios partidos y todo el cuerpo adolorido, fuese lo que fuese que había hecho la otra noche… quería recordarlo, para no volver a hacerlo de nuevo.

Apretó sus ojos, le dolía la cabeza.

Escucho que alguien se acercaba a su lado, el sonido de las cortinas corriéndose y el hecho de que el sol entrase de lleno por la ventana sobre sus ojos lo hizo abrirlos. Frente a el había una mujer vestida de blanco y llevaba puesta una cofia. Era una enfermera.

La joven se sintió observada y al dar media vuelta para ver que sucedía sus ojos no pudieron creer lo que veían, sin explicación alguna ella salio corriendo, dejando a Naruto consternado sobre la cama y casi reventándole la cabeza por sus gritos. _Que no se puede quedar callada, mujer loca._

Momentos después, de la puerta donde había salido la enfermera entraron manadas de doctores, Naruto había podido habituarse mas a la luz y ahora les veía con claridad, la mirada de todos era extraña, le observaban… con tristeza?

Uzumaki-san… que bueno que ya despertó, tal vez usted no pueda moverse mucho, pero con el tiempo lo lograra, comenzara su terapia el día de mañana… - el medico vacilo un poco antes de retirarse, todos lo demás pareciese que trataban de disimular algo – Uzumaki-san… en verdad lo sentimos mucho, pero no tiene de que preocuparse por ellos, están bien, logramos salvarlos…

_Ellos, están bien, de que demonios habla? _

Doctor - le corto Naruto antes de que este pudiese terminar su frase - de que me habla, que sucedió, por mas que lo intento no comprendo…

Naruto se detuvo, el rostro de todas las personas que lo miraban había cambiado de repente, ahora estaban estupefactos, como si alguien los hubiese abofeteado en ese momento.

El hombre que al parecer era el medico de cabecera volteo a ver a los demás.

Salgan todos, déjenos solos - después de que se hubiesen retirado y de que la enfermera le inyectase algo a Naruto, el hombre se acerco a el - es normal que no recuerde algunas cosas, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, además de que perdió mucha sangre, usted en verdad se encontraba en grave estado, cinco meses en coma lo comprueban.

_En coma? _

Por favor, trate de recordar - esto le trajo a la mente algo, Kyuubi… _observa._

Se quedo mirando a la nada, su mente estaba en blanco… pero comenzó a recordar: imágenes inexplicables empezaron a aparecer en su mente, flashasos de distintas escenas, gritos de desesperados llenaban sus oídos, la sangre estaba por todos lados y entonces se enfoco en algo… un gigantesco demonio estaba ante el… después de una luz cegadora y después de eso ya no recordaba nada…

Algo hizo clic en la mente de Naruto y recordó lo que el hombre le había dicho, _ellos están bien..._

Un nombre resonó en su mente, _Kaoru_…

Kaoru, donde esta Kaoru? - Naruto trataba de levantarse, pero por mas que lo intentaba el medico no se lo permitía - dígame donde esta ella, dígamelo!

Señor Uzumaki, clámese por favor, no le puedo explicar nada si se encuentra así.

Déjeme en paz, quiero verla! - con la intención de safarse del tipo, Naruto lo lanzo por la habitación y trato de ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas no soportaron el peso de su cuerpo, haciéndolo caer de bruces contra el piso.

_Cinco meses en coma, grandísimo estupido. _No había tiempo para estupideces, Naruto comprendió que al no haber movido sus extremidades en tanto tiempo era obvio que habría repercusiones, pero para el no había imposibles y menos en una situación como esta.

Naruto se concentro, y haciendo que su chakra recorriese su cuerpo se levanto rápidamente saliendo hacia la puerta por el pasillo sin saber a donde ir.

Buscaba a Kaoru, pero, donde, donde estaba ella?

Sedetuvo a mitad del pasillo, todo le daba vueltas. La voz del medico le hizo moverlo una vez mas, iba a detenerlo, gritaba por su atención, pero Naruto ya no lo escuchaba, estaba sumergido en la confusión y las imágenes no dejaban de sucederse en su mente.

_La pelea. _Un demonio había atacado la aldea, tal y como el se imaginaba lo que había hecho el zorro, así había sucedido, pelearon durante mucho tiempo, con el poder del zorro pudieron aplacarlo un poco, pero…

No pudo seguir pensando, una imagen de Kaoru apareció ante el… ella, estaba embarazada.

Y después se recordó hincado, ante ella, lleno de sangre e intentando ayudarla… _salvarla._

Algo hizo comprender a Naruto…

_No, No, No!._Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, no lo podía aceptar La mujer que amaba, la que mas quería en este mundo, ahora estaba…

Noooo! – grito Naruto con el corazón despedazado, ahora recordaba perfectamente lo sucedido… eso no podía estar sucediendo.

En medio de la recepción el estaba hincado, hecho un mar de lagrimas; la gente que ahí se encontraba paro en seco, se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el lugar – Por favor… díganme donde esta… - su voz era apenas un susurro.

Naruto sintió una mano sobre su hombro, al voltear se dio cuenta de que era el doctor.

Uzumaki-san… lo sentimos mucho, pero ella esta…

No se le ocurra decirlo, ella esta viva! Esta en algún lado, yo lo se, puedo sentirlo.

Pero Naruto en realidad mentía. Sus bellos ojos azul cielo ahora eran opacos, el brillo había desaparecido.

Lo sentimos pero es la verdad, comprenda, no había manera de salvarla, por favor tranquilícese – _que me tranquilice, esta loco, que no ve lo que me esta diciendo?... _el hombre seguía hablando, pero el ya no ponía atención, solo una cosa daba vueltas en su mente ahora.

Esta muerta… muerta…

"pero sus hijos están bien… - en ese momento Naruto volvió a la realidad, _mis hijos. _Volteo a ver rápidamente al medico, trato de componerse, limpio sus lagrimas, trago saliva y con una voz temblorosa, hablo.

Donde están, están bien?

El medico sintió como si en toda su carrera no hubiese dado una noticia tan terrible como esta, había anunciado a familiares de distintos pacientes sobre la muerte de un ser querido, pero ahora esto era para el terrible, se sentía tan mal por Naruto. Pero el tenerle una noticia buena con la cual pasarse el mal trago de la muerte de su esposa le aliviaba un poco… _No todo esta perdido._

Son mellizos, Uzumaki-san, una niña y un niño. Nacieron prematuros, pero están muy sanos, son sietemesinos y eso les da más probabilidades de sobrevivir.

_Sobrevivir, no me diga que también los puedo perder… _

Quiero verlos, lleveme con ellos.

Claro, venga conmigo – el medico ayudo a Naruto a ponerse de pie, ante toda la audiencia que se había quedado sin habla al reconocer a Naruto y presenciar todo – enfermera, por favor traiga un vaso de agua para Uzumaki-san.

Juntos, Naruto y el doctor caminaron por el mismo pasillo por el cual había estado corriendo desesperado hacia pocos minutos, aún se negaba a aceptar la realidad, le costaba tanto…

Mientras caminaban por distintos pasillos una débil voz llamo la atención de los dos, era la enfermera con el vaso de agua para Naruto. Al llegar se lo ofreció con una sonrisa delicada, pero con una mirada llena de tristeza que sus labios no podían disimular.

Lo siento mucho, Uzumaki-san.

Gracias – murmuro este casi inaudible mientras llevaba a sus labios el baso de agua, cuando esta lleno su boca se sintió aliviado, la sentía tan seca, parecía un desierto en el cual no había llovido por años.

Siguieron su camino, Naruto suspiraba cada tanto, en su mente solo había imágenes de Kaoru y en sus oídos la voz de ella, pero se volvía a la realidad de una manera tajante.

Esta muerta…

No…

La sensación del frió suelo bajo sus pies le recordó que estaba descalzo y así se dio cuenta lentamente de la situación de su cuerpo. Estaba adolorido por todos lados y si no fuese por el chakra recorriendo su cuerpo continuamente no se encontraría caminando en esos momentos y de suerte que traía puesto un pants en vez de las típicas batas de hospital.

La mano del doctor tomándolo del brazo le saco de sus pensamientos.

Aquí es - le dijo, colocándolo frente a un cristal gigantesco y el doctor señalo un par de cunas que tenían a un bebe cada una – esta es la niña – dijo mientras señalaba la del lado izquierdo de Naruto – y este es el niño.

Pero Naruto no le había escuchado, miraba embobado a las dos criaturas, eran blancos como la nieve y se veían tan grandes…

Tienen cinco meses, tal vez por eso le parezcan tan grandes en comparación con los otros bebes – respondió el hombre al adivinar el pensamiento de Naruto – venga conmigo – le dijo mientras lo jalaba hacia la puerta que llevaba al interior de los cuneros, caminaron hacia donde estaban los mellizos.

Naruto estaba maravillado, no podía creer que fuesen suyos. _Soy padre… son mis hijos y de Kaoru…_sus ojos se opacaron ante el recuerdo de ella… la mujer que tanto amaba y que siempre amaría; ella fue la única en la cual encontró lo que tanto tiempo había buscado, amor incondicional, cariño, paciencia, alegría, todo por lo cual estuvo vagando de un lado a otro durante tanto tiempo… hasta que un día llego ha la aldea del agua y la conoció, junto a ella había vivido tantas cosas, se enamoro perdidamente de ella y a pesar de que Kaoru por un tiempo se hizo del rogar el termino conquistándola, ante los problemas que había con su padre, el Mizukage se casaron y con el tiempo este lo acepto como yerno… hasta el día en que la desgracia sucedió.

Naruto se acerco a una de las cunas y extendió sus brazos para tomar a uno de los bebes, pero fue detenido por el doctor.

Uzumaki-san, tal vez se sienta un poco débil, puede ser peligroso.

Creeame, estoy bien – haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias del hombre Naruto tomo a la niña y luego al niño en sus brazos y viéndolos bien se dio cuenta de algo, se parecían a el, pero tenían muchos rasgos de Kaoru, en especial los ojos, eran los de ella, de un fuerte azul marino…

Sentimientos encontrados se debatieron dentro de el, la tristeza de saber que no volvería a ver esos ojos en ella, pero también la alegría de tener en sus brazos a Natsumi y a Kyo… una sonrisa débil apareció en sus labios al recordar que cada vez que Kaoru se acariciaba el vientre siempre decía esos nombres, Naruto no lo entendía… hasta ese momento.

La vida continua, Uzumaki-san, sus hijos lo necesitan – dijo el medico.

Naruto asintiócon una sonrisa triste mientrasmiraba a los mellizos.

Si, tiene razón, me necesitan…

**

* * *

****A lo mejor les hayan quedado algunas dudas o uno que otro cavo suelto, no se preocupen, estoy consiente de ello, recuerden que este es el primer capitulo y el suspenso creeo yo es mi especialidad, esperen a los demas capitulos, las dudas se iran aclarando poco a poco.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado y tambien sus reviews nn.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2.**

* * *

Un frió viento golpeo su piel, mandando un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo; apretó fuertemente los ojos, como tratando de evitar su despertar, pero entonces los abrió de golpe.

Lentamente se incorporo sobre la cama, inconscientemente pasando una mano a su lado derecho encontrando lo vació. _Se fue_ se dijo a si misma mientras suspiraba y se envolvía en las sabanas, pensaba en volver a dormir, pero no tenia caso, igual seria el mismo panorama el que vería al despertar nuevamente y eso no le causaba mucha alegría.

No quería estar ahí, _sola_.

Con pesadez se dirigió al baño, tirando la sabana a un lado, fácilmente quedando desnuda. Se enjuago mientras llenaba la tina con agua caliente, genial para relajarse. Metió su mano en el agua; estaba tal y como le gustaba, se sentó lentamente, no pudiendo evitar que esta (el agua) se desbordara, mojando el suelo y empezando a ser absorbida por la sabana blanca.

Se zambullo, abrió los ojos viendo las burbujas de aire salían de su boca y nariz, escapando lentamente de sus pulmones, segundos después la necesidad de aire le hizo salir repentinamente del agua y tomar aire con una fuerte inhalación. Paso sus manos por su rostro, haciendo su cabello hacia atrás.

En momentos como ese, dentro de la tina, relajada, era cuando mas le gustaba ponerse a reflexionar de las cosas y esta vez no fue una excepción.

_¿Por que estaba ahí?_

_¿Que le hacia quedarse junto a el?_

_¿Le amaba? _

– _Si…_- Se contesto mentalmente, rápido, como un reflejo mas que nada, como si del asunto ni en su propia cabeza el tema estuviese permitido – _No lo se_ – Se dijo después.

Tanto tiempo deseando que el le mirase, que le pusiese atención y ahora que lo hacia las cosas eran muy diferente a como las había imaginado.

¡Si, sabía que Sasuke era una persona muy reservada, seria y aceptémoslo, _más _que fría. Pero ni siquiera en la intimidad se habría hacia ella y por más que lo desease nunca sabia que pensaba, que deseaba, que sentía y más que nada: si la amaba.

_¿Me ama? _

_¿Me quiere?_

Esas eran las preguntas que siempre rondaban en la cabeza de Sakura Haruno y por mas que le diera vueltas al asunto o le preguntara a el, nunca encontraba respuestas. Y las necesitaba.

Ella no deseaba una simple caricia departe de las heladas y largas manos del Uchiha. _No_. O un beso apasionado el cual cortaría bruscamente. _No_. Ni tampoco una noche de sexo para despertar sola al día siguiente sintiéndose de por si mas miserable… _no_, ella no quería eso.

Pero entonces devuelta al principio¡Por que seguía con el!

– Por que sin el entonces no tendría a nadie… - esa frase escapo en la forma de un murmullo de sus labios mientras se enderezaba, abrazaba sus piernas y colocaba su barbilla sobre sus rodillas. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, un peso en su corazón y las lágrimas opacaban su vista, no quería llorar, pero era algo que ya no podía evitar.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, agua salada que bañaba sus rodillas. Era un llanto silencioso, que aunque el estuviese ahí jamás escucharía, aunque aún así no le interesaría, la creería débil. Ya podía ver su cara de reprensión.

Pero ella era débil, era sensible, muchas cosas la dañaban, física y mentalmente y entre esas cosas estaban Sasuke y su indiferencia. Pero ya no aguantaba más, ya había llegado a su límite, ese día se iría para no volver más.

Se levanto mientras tomaba una toalla y secaba su cuerpo, sentía los ojos un poco hinchados de llorar. Se vistió, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola de par en par, el aire dándole de lleno en el rostro y tomando una bocanada como para darse valor puso un pie fuera de la residencia y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

* * *

**"...esperen a los demas capitulos, las dudas se iran aclarando poco a poco." Creeo que nunca eh sido mas literal al decir eso, nunca pense que "poco a poco" se convertiria en por asi decirlo casi un año xD. Lo siento pero ahun le sigo quitando las telarañas a mi inspiracion y al parecer gracias a mi crack: Kyo, con Sarah.**

**Btw: La edad de Sakura, Sasuge y los demas es de 27...**

**Reviews!**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

Sakura se sentía liberada, extraño que una simple decisión le hiciese sentir así¿Era acaso que en verdad que solo eso le dificultaba continuar con su vida? 

Seguía caminando con una sonrisa fresca en su rostro, sus ojos un poco hinchados por llorar eran el único rastro del tan mal inicio del día que ahora se convertía en algo llevadero y agradable. Sentía el fresco aire que iba y venia y recorría su cuerpo, sabia que había hecho una opción correcta y también que además de la bienvenida del verano ese viento traía consigo cambios.

Sonrió para si mima, los cambios serian buenos, su corazón se encontraba totalmente abierto a estos, después de tanto sufrir ya nada era tan malo en comparación.

Continuo su camino hasta empezar a adentrarse en el centro de Konoha dirigiéndose al hospital de la aldea, aunque no tenia nada que hacer ahí simplemente se reportaría por si la necesitaban y después revisaría si había alguna misión que hacer.

Pero no se le necesitaba en ningún lugar así que decidió tomarse un merecido descanso.

La situación en el lugar había cambiado, todo era muy prospero y la gente vivía apaciblemente, no había conflictos entre las demás aldeas y si había alguna conspiración para iniciar alguna guerra entre estas eran rápidamente aplacadas, la paz era algo que se deseaba mantener.

Al pasar por los puestos la gente le saludaba amablemente y ella hacia lo mismo, alegrándose de vivir en un lugar tan lindo como ese, todos amigables con los demás.

Con el paso del tiempo había empezado a tomar en cuenta las pequeñas cosas de la vida, madurando sin saberlo, solo manteniendo unos cuantos obstáculos que le impedían crecer, aunque ahora se había desecho de uno y seria para siempre.

Solo una cosa le impedia ser feliz.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar ese pensamiento de su mente, tenia que continuar, dejar lo pasado en el pasado, pero si se presentaba la oportunidad haría lo posible por enmendar las cosas, trataría de hacer lo correcto.

Al llegar a su destino, que era la florería de su ahora sinceramente mejor amiga, empujo la puerta haciendo sonar las pequeñas campanas de esta anunciando su entrada, camino hasta el mostrador donde le saludo su amiga.

- ¿Cómo estas? – le pregunto esta mostrándole una cariñosa sonrisa.

- Bien, – soltó un suspiro, bajando la mirada para después posarla nuevamente en los ojos azules de Yamanaka Ino – ya tome una decisión, definitiva.

- Por fin¿esta vez es enserio? - Ino le miro seria.

- Si.

La rubia salio del mostrador acercándose a su amiga y abrazándola fuertemente, Sakura agradeciéndole su apoyo.

- ¿Ya desayunaste?

- No pero tampoco tengo hambre. Estoy bien. – Le dijo Sakura – Y Shikamaru¿no ha venido a verte?

- Si, aquí esta deecho.

Después de tanto tiempo de hacerse del rogar Ino había aceptado salir con el flojo de su compañero de equipo, convirtiéndose después en una relación seria, algo que Sakura envidiaba de su amiga, ella si había encontrado la felicidad, se alegraba por ella, se lo merecía y también sabia que Shikamaru hacia tiempo que venia tirando baba por ella.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, se escucho un grito del moreno desde atrás del establecimiento, ocasionando que Ino rodara los ojos, disculpándose con Sakura, diciéndole que regresaría lo más pronto posible para platicar con ella.

Sakura vio a su alrededor las hermosas flores que ahí había, rosas de todos los colores y tamaños, zinnias llenas de pétalos como estas son, lilas, margaritas, de todas las clases de flores y plantas.

Cuando dirigió la vista hacia el frente de la tienda algo le llamo la atención: frente al vitral un niño de unos 10-9 años se encontraba viendo los arreglos, con un cono de nieve en su mano derecha y en la otra cargando una bolsa, Sakura lo miro analizándolo, tenia pelo rubio, era de tez blanca, pero sus ojos se abrieron asombrados cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por segundos, los tenia azules obscuros y una vez que vio bien su rostro pudo notas unas extrañas líneas en sus mejillas.

Ese niño le recordaba a alguien y ella sabia quien.

- Enserio que no puede hacer nada el solo… - Ino había regresado llamando su atención pero la pelirosa le corto rápidamente.

- ¡Ya viste a ese niño? – le dijo señalándole el aparador.

- ¿Cuál niño, no hay nadie ahí.

- ¿Que? – Sakura volteo, el niño se había ido – no estoy loca, yo vi lo que vi, esperame ahí vengo.

Sakura salio de la florería, el pequeño se había dirigido hacia la izquierda ella también lo hizo, volteando por todos lados hasta que lo volvió a ver dando la vuelta.

Iba derecho y después hacia la izquierda, quedando frente a ellos la academia de ninjas, Sakura tenia la mirada fija en el niño levanto la mirada cuando este saludo a alguien a lo lejos.

Ahí estaban Kakashi-sensei, Iruka e incluso la Hokague, Tsunade y también sentado junto a una niña rubia…

Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

**Actualizo temprano! xD.**

**Reviews Onegai :D.**


End file.
